


The Sun in the Sky

by Schupuff



Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Ferdinand is determined to prove himself and get the attention he craves.Ferdibert Week Day 3 Jealousy/Obsession prompt
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558867
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	The Sun in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Ferdibert Week and I went to a weird place with this one, but I do like me some cocky, arrogant Ferdinand von Aegir. Hope you do too!

_She is above you._

Those words and that sneer repeated again and again in Ferdinand’s mind as he undertook essentially any action. Of course he would say that. Hubert never looked at anyone else. Well, he did, but looking down on people wasn’t the same kind of attention. Ferdinand envied that attention. Craved that attention and he was going to get it.

She could fight, so could he. She could lead a battalion, he’d lead a better one. Gardening, horsemanship, dancing, he competed with her obsessively in anything that was even remotely a competition, but nothing he did worked. Hubert remained dismissive. Edelgard looked upon him with pity. The professor even tempered her words around him. And all the while Edelgard, it seemed, could do no wrong. She could probably get away with murder, and knowing how often he’d seen her speak with Hubert, who would then not be seen for the rest of the night, she likely did.

Ugh, Hubert. He was the key to all of it, wasn’t he? Him and his calm demeanor, his height, the way he loomed over people, the way he remained dark and mysterious in shadow. Ferdinand was sure that if he pressed him on it, Hubert would claim Edelgard was the center of the universe. Well, by the Goddess, if he couldn’t be the point around which the sun revolved, he could be the damned sun itself. He would be above her and he would shine so brightly, Hubert would be blinded.

Still filled with determination after a hard fought day of failing to surpass Edelgard, Ferdinand made his way to the second floor of the dorms. He stopped in the hallway as he felt a presence behind him. He heard a slow, steady breath and the air somehow faintly smelled of coffee.

“This idiotic obsession of yours must cease,” Hubert drawled from behind him.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand said, doing his best to grin cockily as he turned to face him. He wondered how many people had met their end this way and if he was about to join their numbers. He’d never let someone like Hubert see him be afraid. “Good to see you out and about in your element, lurking in the shadows. Tell me, what idiotic obsession are you referring to because I can think of none.”

“The one where you think you’re better than Lady Edelgard. You are not.”

“Oh I very much think I am,” he said, standing straight as he could and challenging Hubert with his gaze.

Something flared in Hubert’s expression and he slammed his hand against the wall, looming over Ferdinand. “I will eliminate any threat to Lady Edelgard’s superiority.”

“I would love to see you try,” he countered. “Tell me, am I really a threat to your precious Edelgard? I thought I was beneath her, revolting. Now I am a threat. Do you really want that gone or do you want that on your side?”

Hubert did not move. “You are beneath her.”

“And yet here you are. You are watching _me,_ ” he said, unwavering, smirking in triumph. He had Hubert’s full attention and he was not going to let it go.

The slight twitch in the corner of Hubert’s eye was the only warning Ferdinand had before Hubert grabbed his chin and tilted it upward. Ferdinand could not suppress the gasp escaping his lips and he kept his eyes locked with Hubert’s hoping to find an explanation within them.

“You’re right,” Hubert drawled, the corner of his lips upturning slightly. “I am.”

They remained there in the hall for what was only moments but seemed like hours, waiting for the other to make another move. Hubert scoffed and released Ferdinand as he retreated down the hall.

Ferdinand watched him go, back still pressed against the wall and waited until Hubert was safely out of sight before exhaling in relief that he had not been murdered. He had the sinking feeling that what just transpired would not leave his mind for some time. He smiled as he entered his room. He had captured Hubert’s attention and he would not let it go easily.

**Author's Note:**

> [@schupuff](http://twitter.com/schupuff)


End file.
